6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sik Dude/Archive 1
Hey! Welcome to the 6teen Wiki! We're glad to have you here. Thanks for your edit to the Wonder Taco page. Feel free to leave a message anytime on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDIFan13 (Talk) 23:23, 27 January 2010 What? They are either dating or not you can't say that they are dating but broken up, plus "relationships" are for actual connections like family members. "Don't do it again" do not talk to me like I'm a child. 15:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) You're banned for a week for backtalking and vandalism. Sik Dude 00:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I can do what I want!!! 07:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) AstroCreep2010 - possibly 98.216.243.219? I saw that you recently banned the anonymous IP editor for one year for vandalizing some articles on the 6teen Wiki (particularly those for Jen Masterson http://6teen.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jen_Masterson&diff=8887&oldid=8877 and Stone http://6teen.wikia.com/index.php?title=Stone&diff=8888&oldid=8878) and for back-talking to those editors who undid his vandalism and told him to stop, and I wanted to thank you for that. Now, though, I noticed that AstroCreep2010 has reverted those articles back to the vandalized versions done by 98.216.243.219 http://6teen.wikia.com/index.php?title=Stone&diff=8908&oldid=8906 http://6teen.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jen_Masterson&diff=8909&oldid=8905 and I have had to undo those edits again. I have a suspicion that AstroCreep2010 and 98.216.243.219 are both the same editor and is insistent on continuing to vandalize this site, even after he was told to stop and was punished for his refusal to listen. Old School Fan 06:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) You are not an Administrator "When an editor tells you to stop doing something, you do as they say and don't talk back as you did to my talk page. So therefore, until your attitude has changed, you are not allowed to edit pages on the 6teen Wiki" I do not want to sound rude but you are not an administrator, the contributor (98.216.243.219‎) has every right you do, you do not have the power to tell someone they can not edit pages and also the person has already been banned so telling them that they have been banned is not really necessary. AstroCreep2010 06:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to be an admin soon, Astro, so I better see good contributions or you can kiss your account goodbye.Sik Dude 16:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Astro isn't vandalizing, he's adding useful information to pages. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 00:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Admin Your asking the wrong guy. I'm not a b'crat... I think. Anyway, ask Webkinz or TDIFan. User:Ruin Cireela Ruin Cireela User_Talk:Ruin Cireela (Talk) 22:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Stop being such a douche Hey why dont you stop being a douche, and stop trying to talk to me like your better than me AstroCreep2010 16:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to see some more edits from you, actually, in order for you to increase your chances of adminship. However, you may not threaten any users, such as you did with AstroCreep. "I'm going to be an admin soon, Astro, so I better see good contributions or you can kiss your account goodbye.Sik Dude 16:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC)" - I don't want to see any more of that. I have already warned Astro, and I would like it if you two put a stop to your fighting. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 23:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not actually threatning this user. I want him to stop picking fights and get along with the community. He knows good and well that he's not supposed to use words like that on the wiki. Sik Dude 01:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC)